


Важный пустяк

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Какаши сказал, что всех близких ему людей уже убили… А Ирука тогда кто?





	Важный пустяк

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Really Matters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/662901) by [Kiterie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie). 



> таймлайн: перед уходом Саске из деревни

«Пустяки», – раз за разом твердил себе Ирука и даже сам в это поверил.  _Почти_. Он-то не умер, а Какаши сказал… что у него уже всех близких убили. Ирука потуже завязал хитай-ате и вздохнул.  
– Конохамару! Немедленно слезай оттуда! А то заставлю драить полы в Академии, пока я проверяю ваши работы!   
Странно, но Ируке даже останавливаться не пришлось, чтобы как следует продумать замысловатые угрозы – они вылетали сами собой, пусть он в это время и размышлял совсем о другом. Видимо, после уймы попыток Наруто сбежать, это начало получаться рефлекторно.   
Самый проблемный ученик показал язык, но слез со шкафчика, стоящего прямо под вентиляционным отверстием, затем с гордым видом подошел к своему стулу и, с грохотом отодвинув его, сел.  
Обычно нарочитая обида становилась мишенью града насмешек от Ируки и класса, но сегодня его настроение ушло в такой минус, что, должно быть, дети это тоже заметили. Как результат – ни одного смешка или ухмылки. Даже Ханаби с ее вечным «Я же говорила, тебя поймают!» промолчала.  
– Да ну, это ерунда, – пробормотал Ирука себе под нос. Он прошел по комнате, раздавая домашнее задание. «Не стоит  _из-за него_  расстраиваться».  
Ирука охотно бы в это поверил, ведь они никогда не утверждали, будто между ними есть хоть что-то. Сколько раз они ходили на свидания? Официально? Ни разу. Неофициально? Он сбился со счета раза эдак после двадцатого, когда их споры приводили к совместному ужину и к итоговому сексу в самых разных местах. Ируке все казалось очевидным, но теперь он был рад, что никогда не произносил этого вслух, никогда не пытался создать между ними что-то еще. Нельзя разорвать отношения, в которых не было даже свиданий, нельзя разбить сердце тому, кто был не влюблен. Ирука не понимал, что защищать, раз ничего и не было.  
Насколько он знал, Какаши не заметил, что он подслушивал их с Саске разговор. С тех пор Ирука успешно избегал Какаши. Сменил расписание уроков, сдвинул обед на час раньше и использовал освободившееся время для тренировок после работы.   
Ирука сел за стол и посмотрел на часы. До конца рабочего дня оставалось десять минут – единственное, что он не смог поменять. Но если бы он начал уходить пораньше, все тут же бы догадались, что дело нечисто. И, что хуже всего, если бы Какаши захотел отыскать его, ему бы все равно не пришлось особо стараться, так что он, похоже, не больно-то и хотел. Ируку в равной степени бесило это – и то, что он явно избегал Какаши, а тот этого даже не замечал. Словно доказывал, что Ирука для него ничего не значит. И больше всего Ируку злило, что для него это значит очень и очень многое. Но если он не поменял последнюю часть своего распорядка, а Какаши все равно не пришел…  
Ирука закрыл глаза, потер виски кончиками пальцами и в очередной раз повторил, что это все ерунда. Впрочем, как бы он ни хорохорился, ему оставалось только ждать звонка. Наконец тот прозвенел.  
Последний ребенок вылетел за дверь, но Ирука не пошевелился. Словно если бы он встал и тоже небрежно вышел из класса, то доказал бы свою правоту…  
– Не рвешься на волю, чтобы взять еще смену в кабинете выдачи миссий, дежурство на границе или просто не придумал, куда бы еще податься?  
Голос Какаши застал его врасплох, и Ирука подавил порыв посмотреть прямо тому в глаза.  
– А тебе-то какая разница? – он глубоко (и чуточку неровно) вздохнул, сглотнул и все же повернул голову в сторону Какаши. Он не заметил Какаши, пока тот не заговорил, что еще раз доказывало, насколько Ирука ушел в свои мысли.  
Какаши замер на полпути ко столу, но маска и хитай-ате, надвинутый на левый глаз, успешно скрыли его реакцию на эти слова.  
– Определенно, никакой. Ты вообще заметил, что я на тебя зол? Ты что, потерялся в этом месте,или стыдишься быть со мной? – Ирука свирепо посмотрел на него, открыл рот, чтобы сказать еще что-то, слова уже вертелись на кончике его языка, но… – Ладно, забудь. Неважно, – он спрыгнул со стола и подхватил с пола сумку. – Ты прав, мне явно стоит еще куда-нибудь податься, – он отвернулся и пошел к двери, старательно не замечая, что его щеки уже мокрые, а в груди все ноет.  
– Я не это имел в виду…  
Ирука застыл на месте как вкопанный, но не повернулся.  
– И что именно ты пытался сказать?  
– Я просто… хотел, чтобы Саске понял, – Какаши шумно вздохнул.  
Ирука круто повернулся:  
– Что именно?! – налетел он на Какаши. – Ты хотел, чтобы он понял – что?! – он знал, что кричит, что ведет себя как идиот. Знал, но не мог прекратить, потому что сердце по-прежнему болело, а он провел весь день, уверяя себя в обратном. Ирука вскинул руки в воздух, потом прижал ладони к лицу и с силой потер щеки.  
– Что мы все теряем близких, и некоторые из нас теряют… почти всех, кого любят. Что это всегда больно, и все мы злимся, когда такое случается. Что он не один, – Какаши провел пальцами по волосам. До Ируки он даже не пытался дотронуться. – Я не понимал, как это могло прозвучать. Я… не очень-то ловок со словами, – он отвел взгляд, но не сдвинулся с места. – Я с тобой, потому что… пусть у меня и не осталось никого из близких, но я решил, что, может, рано или поздно, найду кого-нибудь, кого вновь смогу…  
– О, – Ирука сжал губы, затем приоткрыл рот, закрыл – и потупился. Он чувствовал себя идиотом за то, что спросил, но ему было важно знать, настало это самое «рано или поздно» или нет. Еще раз глубоко вздохнув, он посмотрел на Какаши: – А это значит, что?..  
Он не успел договорить, как его поцеловали. Ладонь Какаши на его щеке, маска опущена, рот плотно прижат к его рту, опьяняющее медленные прикасания языка к его губам и языку – вот что когда-то привело его прямо к Какаши в постель.  
Когда Какаши все же отстранился, то заметил лишь только:  
– Я думал, все было очевидно.  
Может, и было, но Ирука не задумывался об этом, пока не услышал те слова Какаши для Саске и не осознал, насколько ему от этого больно.  
– Кому как, но теперь все иначе, – с радостью заверил его Ирука.


End file.
